Story About Us
by Hainju
Summary: The Autobots get new friends to help them on their mission on Earth. Also the Decepticons will have some new recruits and there will be many accidents and fierce battles between them. Will the bonds of friendship last or is everything going to end? Story is going to include OCs.
1. Creating a plan

_OCs:_owned by me and my friends

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Transformers

No one knew how many minicons the Decepticons had managed to take right in front of the Autobots in the last five Earth months. Perhaps no one counted, because knowing it would hardly lower crews self-esteem and hence cause problems in team spirit and co-operation. Luckily Jetfire cheered up the atmosphere with his constant eagerness and foolishly high ego. But hardly even confident SIC would be able to keep up his positivity forever. This, and many other problems, Optimus Prime had to ponder every single day. He had discussed the matter with his Commanding Medical Officer Red Alert, who had proposed that the Autobots would cease looking for minicons temporarily until a better plan would be developed. The Autobot leader didn't even agree to think about his CMO's proposition, whence discouraged Red Alert left the case aside also deleting it from his mainframe. How could he offer an answer to the problem for his commander without ceasing the minicon search, and without compromising more of the crews members? Sighing blue and white Lamborghini tumbled at couch staring the ceiling. Maybe he should just thank Primus that no new minicon had woken up and gotted the Decepticons on the move. Deeply in his thoughts CMO didn't notice at all Jetfire sitting next to him until SIC waved his hand in front of Red Alert's face.

"Jetfire to Red Alert's mainframe. Do you have any circuits there under your helmet?"

Glareing the white pilot under his visor, Red Alert tossed off his hand out of the way. It was so good that others didn't have problems at all, he thought cynicaly looking at SIC who seemed happy now that Lambo had returned back to ground.

"I'm just trying to reach some kind of compromise regarding our current situation" blue and white mech answered preparing himself for Second in Commands never ending talk. As could be guessed, Jetfire started his speech praising himself and telling off Decepticons and pattering 'it will be alright.' Most of the talk went right through Red Alerts audio receptors until one little sentence got his attention.

"What did you just say?"

Did CMO really hear right, or had his mainframe gotten some kind of short circuit? Looking now at the white mech with interest, Red Alert grabed him from shoulders and shook strongly. Poor pilot swung back and forth until standing up. Was this once again one of Commanding Medical Officer's paranoids?

"I just mentioned how me and Silverbolt had so much fun training one of very serious student. There was this time when we-"

Before even making it to continue his staggering story, Jetfire shrinked away when Red Alert suddenly jumped up whooping with joy. The lamborghini mumbled something about recruiting, training and how all his problems would disappear. Everything else was so vague mumbling that Jetfire couldn't make any sense of, and SIC had to state that necessarily he didn't want to.

So he had a plan, now he only needed to find the Autobots who could help in the next step of the plan. Later in the evening, when Red Alert had gotten his grate idea during Jetfires talk and then leaving the very confused pilot alone in the , blue and white mech had looked over every Autobots data that were currently at the base regarding their actions back in Cybertron and who they had worked with. How he hadn't figured this out before, Red Alert scolded himself focusing again to look over data. Candidates that he chose were: Jetfire and Blurr. Buzzing with excitement and being pleased with the data he got, Red Alert informed Optimus Prime that he wanted to meet the commander as soon as possible, preferably immediately. When Optimus had agreed to meet at the Main Room Red Alert arrived long before his leader. When seeing that CMO had walked in circle for a long time, Optimus cleared his vocal box to get his Commandin Medical Officer's attention. Widely smiling blue and white mech signaled other to come over the monitors so that he could show the findings of his plan.

"I understand that you have discovered a solution for our problem Red Alert."

"Yes, sir. As you told me, we can't stop looking for minicons but we can't also afford to endanger anymore of our men, I have enden up the following" Red Alert stated, showing picture of Jetfire and Blurr on the monitor.

"These two worked with many talented mechlings on Cybertron before moving here. My plan is, by your approval sir, to put them recruit one mech here to help us. That would make two new members. The third one will be recruited by me."

That was Lambos final plan, which judgment he waited muscle cords tensed up. If Optimus doesn't approve this one, CMO wouldn't know what else to do than surrender straight to the Decepticons. The Autobot leader used a good time looking at the pictures and data that Red Alert had presented for him. Rubing his faceplate, Optimus Prime shuted off the monitor and turned over the smaller bot.

"You can carry out your plan Red Alert. I believe it will work for our benefit, but until the new recruits are here, the success of this plan is your responsibility."

Noding for the blue and white mech for job well done, Optimus Prime excused himself and left to do his other duties. After a long lasting silence, Red Alert sighed deeply rolling his shoulders. From here on out everything should progress easily without any problems. As soon as the new recruits would arrive, CMO was going to shove his responsibility to Jetfire, Blurr and Optimus. Pleased with himself, Red Alert left the room and moved towards his own quarters. He had earned his recharge.

Jetfire had tried to ask clues from Optimus about Red Alert's new plan, but Prime kept his mouth shut comforting SIC with information, that soon Jetfire would have more to do than ever before. Although not being pleased, Jetfire stopped tormenting his commander but noticed that his curiosity had grown more and more because of this hidden project which he apparently had his own part to play. After having a conversation with the other Autobots, white mech heard that Blurr had gotten similar information from the Commanding Medical Officer. The blue mech although didn't know no more than Jetfire, for pilots great disappointment. Soon both of them got a call from Optimus and Red Alert to arrive Main room for getting further information. Finally the matter would stop irritating Jetfire's hardwires and he could recharge in peace. On his way to the meeting Jetfire walked into Blurr, having a conversation with the other mech while they walked through the corridor.

"What do you think this is all about?" The white pilot looked the mech walking beside him, who seemed tense and more serious than usual. Sniper didn't seem to pay attention for his comrades question or presence, or at least that's how Jetfire felt while waiting an answer for a long time, until the blue Autobot blurted in his typical way.

"I don't know, but what ever it is, it's not our place to question decisions Optimus makes."

The conversation ended there, and Jetfire didn't want to make Blurr talk with him knowing the blue bot liked more being silent. For pilots luck way to the Main room was short, and soon he was standing in front of the door leading to the room asking permission to enter. When the door slided aside Jetfire and Blurr stepped inside and remained standing in front of the Autobot leader and Commanding Medical Officer.

"Stand at ease Jetfire, Blurr. To get this matter done and make it to move on to the next level, Red Alert will internalize you in to this project" Optimus said, moving out of the monitors way and waited for Lamborghini to speak. Red and Blue mech smiled under his faceplate because of the serious faces of his subordinates, and noticed he was enjoying the situation more than he should. Red Alert glanced the commander under his visor and then focused his attention to SIC and Blurr.

"We have collected a lot of data for your time on Cybertron. This includes, among other things, battles you have fought and the Autobots you have met. Under these informations, I and Optimus have decided to give you two authority to choose our crews new recruites. I will choose the third one. The instructing, training and following of these new recruites will be your responsibility. I expect to have a report every month how things are progressing and if there should be any occuring problems."

All that simultaneous information was filling up Jetfire's CPU way too fast. Lifting his hand to silence Red Alert, the pilot turned for Optimus.

"I understand why we need new members, but why I have to be a sparkling-sitter for some mechling? Can't someone else do it?"

Glancing at Blurrs direction and back to Commanding Medical Officer, Optimus tried to explain the matter for SIC.

"As you have may noticed Jetfire, you are our crews only Ariel support. That is why it would be useful in many ways, to recruite a new member who would also be a pilot. I'm sure you know at least one Autobot who could come here on Earth."

Sighing, Jetfire rubbed his faceplate but brightened up now that he knew what this all was about.

"Why you didn't tell me this earlier! At this time I could have already arranged that new member!"

Happy now that his Second in Command had gotten his spirit back, Optimus Prime patted him on the shoulder glancing at Blurr's direction. The blue mech only nodded that he had understood what his job would be the next long Earth months.

"If this is the case, I already have a good member suggestion."

Being pleased that his project moved on so fast, Red Alert suggested that four of them would meet again when they all had selected their new members.


	2. Who are they?

About in two Earth weeks the Autobots met again with the information of the new recruites they wanted to be the crews new members. Red Alert run closely through the three different member's files before accepted them. The CMO had already earlier informed the crew, that soon they would have reinforcements but he couldn't tell anything more about the newcomers exept what they were specialized in and what their occupation was. While sitting in the Rec. room the blue and white Autobot was again checking through the files wanting to make sure he hadn't missed anything important that he should know about. You could never be too careful. The only thing Red Alert didn't like was that he couldn't talk to the new recruites face to face before they would arrive to the Earth.

As Red Alert was slowly consuming his high grade energon the base's alarms started to ring causing the poor mech to drop his drink. Were the Decepticons attacking and his end near, the blue and white mech thought horrified when he heard running steps from the corridor. Cleaning up the mess he had caused when dropping his drink, Red Alert headed towards the Launching deck for it was closer than the Main room.

"Sideswipe report! What is going on here?"

It took irritatingly long before the young mech answered back to CMO's during the Lamborghini had already imagine in his mainframe how the Decepticons currently captured the whole base.

"Don't scorch your circuits Red. We're having visitors from home" came soon the calming voice of Sideswipe, which hinted the young mech to be more than interested of these visitors. Knowing this information however didn't calm down always suspicious Red Alert who was prepareing himself for the worst. Still a few corridor and then left. Of course! That's what this all was about. The visitors had to be those three new recruites that all of them had been waiting. Although Red had to admit he hadn't been expecting them this soon. Why they were already here? After walking to the end of the last corridor, the mech finally made it the Launching deck only noticing that almost the whole crew was already there. The Medical Officer marched straight to Jetfire, looking very displeased, and stopped in front the bigger mech.

"This... this is all your doing isn't it?"

The white mech's impression revealed him right away as he waved his hands in defense for the smaller mech.

"Don't get mad Red. I just thought that sooner that other pilot would be here the better. For your sake and mine."

Long silence filled the room when Red Alert tried to sink in what he just heard. Right now was Jetfire suggesting something that gave the Lambo right to shoot the SIC in the head? Opening his mouth in attempt to say his objection, the blue and white bot was interrupted by Blurr's intervention.

"I have done the same. I contacted the new recruite long ago and he promised to come ASAP."

Deep sigh and Red Alert settled for shakeing his head. All this happened and no-one bothered to tell him, or maybe he wasn't the right Autobot that anyone could come and tell the latest gossips on the base? While wondering by himself were this world was going to, the CMO gave all his attention to the new Autobot that would come through that gate.

The mech was considerably slender structured than Jetfire, that could lead to deduce the Autobot's would also be meant for faster movement. His wings opened up to sides and most of the pilot's chest armor consisted of glass that worked as cockpit in his alt. mode. A black visor covered the mech's optics highlighting his white skin further, and the Autobots couldn't help noticing the newcomer's cannons that were on both of his shoulders. As dominant colors worked navy blue, black and blood-red that worked as attention. Noticing slightly confused expression on pilot's face, Optimus aproached him offering his hand as greeting.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. I welcome you to our base here on planet Earth."

The navy blue mech stared at the hand of his commander as if not wanting to touch it, but soon reached out and shaked hands allowing a little smile to be seen on his otherwise serious face.

"Stormstrike, ready on duty sir."

Before anyone made it to stop him, Jetfire wrapped his arm around the new Autobot's shoulders capturing him. Terrified and a little obnoxious yelp came out of Stormstrike's mouth while he first stared at the hand and then the white mech.

"Haven't seen you in a while Stormy! How have you been flying back home?"

SIC seemed to know the newcomer quite well, at least if you didn't ask anyone else's opinion, and started long and never ending talk. Stormstrike whose attention was still at the hand around him, started to poke his commander's fingers farther one by one until the mech was able the shake the entire hand off. A little protesting whine was heard from Jetfire because of Stormstrike's cold treatment, but the navy blue pilot ignored him.

"Don't you ever do that... again" he emphasized for the white mech pointing him threateningly with his finger only making Jetfire to poke his helmet as Stormstrike sighed deeply for SIC's mature behaviour.

Soon the alarms started to ring again informing that someone else was also coming through the gate. Stormstrike was interested to know who these other two recruites were and focused on staring the gate, harrying at the same time quietly approaching Jetfire.

The second newcomer was a lot shorter than Sideswipe, and Red Alert had to wonder were all scouts designed to be so small. More accurate study revealed that the mech had only two wheels that located behind bot's legs. Aparently his alt. mode would be some kind of a two-wheeled vehicle. Unlike Stomstrike, the small mech went straight to the crew starting cheery conversation with them. You could almost hear the name Swifthide from among the endless chat, until the topic changed to totally different one. The mech had a silver colored face and very noticeable violet optics, which were studying other Autobots curiously. After learning enough for now, Swifthide made his way to Optimus Prime, Sideswipe right behind him. Obviously the two mechs were going to stick together like a chestplate and backplate. Red Alert had feared this and as if it wasn't enough to tolerate Jetfires mindless humor, now CMO would have his hands full with these two too.

"I'm Optimus Prime, commander of the Autobots. It's nice to have a new friend with such full of energy" red and blue mech greeted much smaller mech who responded joyfully to the handshake.

"Swifthide at your service. I have never been on Earth before and I'm sorry to tell that I haven't been able to get to know the files about this place." The small mech grabbed Sideswipes hand and pulled him next to him giving Optimus a wide grin. "But luckily Sideswipe here has promised to be my guide at the base and outside of it."

The Autobot in question glanced the smaller mech suprised, which meant he hadn't have a clue what the new one had been talking about. Soon he wrapped his arm around Swifthide though and turned to his superior.

"That's right! You can leave everything to me sir. I'll personally guarantee that Swifthide will adapt here."

Seemingly satisfied to the situation, Optimus nodded and headed towards Red Alert who was standing a bit further observing the newcomers.

"What do you think now, when you have met them?" Optimus asked when he stepped beside the CMO. The mech didn't answer right away, but kept watching Stormstrike and Swifthide. There was still one recruit missing, but Red Alert was sure that the meck in question would appear eventually. He turned to show Optimus the information about the new comers he had gathered from his datapad and told him some of his plans he would like to carry out if Prime would give his approval to him. The Autobot commander eyed the information quite some time before he gave the pad back to the Lambo and was just about to comment them when the alert of the dock went on once again.

Nearly as high as Stormstrike and almost white Autobot stepped out from the portal. He had a bright red Autobot logo decorating his chestplate and many orange details around his body. There was also some gray, and in his dark brownish face there were two luminous golden optics, which were studying the new enviroment. Suddenly Stormstrike pushed himself past the crew and Optimus Prime and punched the arrival directly to the face. This caused the mech to take few steps back and some suprised yells were heard from among the crew. The dark seeker was glaring the white mech who rubbed his now aching chin.

"Nice to see you too" he said and delivered a powerful kick to the seekers stomach getting him to slide backwards. The rest of the crew hadn't the slightest idea should they interfere in this obviously private fight, but they were sure that someone would have to do something soon. The seeker had stood up and was now getting closer the other mech his fists threateningly clenched. Jetfire was just prepeared to go between them when the both mechs started laughing.

"Sorry about that. I just wanted to make sure you hadn't lost you touch" the dark mech said smirking. Then Swifthide rushed through other Autobots and suprised everyone by giving the white mech a big hug who in turn tapped him on the shoulder.

When Optimus was positive that the fight had ended he approached the three and offered his hand to the white one. "Optimus Prime, Commander of the Autobots. Apparently you three already know each other?" The white mech shook his superiors hand and glanced his comrades.

"My name is Whitespeed and to answer that question of yours, I met Stormstrike and Swifthide at the Cybertron long time ago. We have worked together during many missions, but because of some reasons we were separated. I'm sure you'll be satisfied on our teamwork."

Being very pleased to the explanation Optimus nodded to Whitespeed and returned to the CMO. They talked a while until they both left and all this time Blurr had observed the situation from where he had been standing. He had laughed to himself when he had watched Stormstrike and Swifthide getting familiar with the rest of the crew. He had to admit that he hadn't expected the seeker to strike Whitespeed just like that, out of the blue though. But he was proud how his former student had responded this just as violently. Blurr got tired of standing still and made his way towards his fellow autobot and as soon as the white mech noticed him he was greeted with friendly smile. They had fought too at the Cybertron, but this was before Whitespeed had met his other comrades.

"So, you found your way here. I hope you have read the documents about this place, but I'll tell you this Whitespeed. The information in those files are nowhere near the truth."

Blurr would have liked to take his student to a short ride outside of the base, to show him how different this place was compared to the Cybertron. But he knew that Whitespeed hadn't scanned an alt. mode to himself yet and that he must have been exhausted from the trip, so he desided to leave it later.

"I'm aware of that and I can't wait to get to see how different this place actually is. I'm most interested about all the living organisms of this planet" the white mech said smiling, but soon yawned. Poor bot had been so nervous about his transfer to the Earth that he hadn't been able to have a decent recharge for a while. Both Swifthide and Stormstrike were tired too and the smaller bot was yawning big time. Blurr saw this and motioned the three of them to follow. He was going to show them their quarters and after that he would go carry out his shift. Inside his mainframe he was wondering what would happen in the near future. Optimus had sent the children home when the reqruits would arrive because these three had never seen or even heard about humans. The leader wanted to make sure that there wouldn't be any dangerous situations, before he would tell the arrivals how to deal with humans. The idea of Stormstrike meeting the children caused Blurr to grin so widely that he was just grateful of his faceplate. 'Finally there would be some action.'


	3. What is this planet?

During the next weeks the newcomers were internalized about the rules of the base and they weren't allowed to go outside before they would receive their Earth alt. modes. Optimus also forbidded the children to come to the base which caused them to whine about it, really getting on every Autobot's circuits. All along Red Alert monitored and made observations on every newcomer that helped him to get fairly enough information about young one's personalities. Stormstrike was rarely present when the training included data about the planet. This data contained, among other things: history, nature, animals, humans and their laws and how the planet sustained life at all. Unlike sullen pilot, this subject made a really strong impression on Whitespeed who was all the time asking more information and questions from the other members of the crew. Seeing the white mech's eagerness pleased Red Alert grately, but not even the cautious Medical Officer couldn't anticipate how much trouble Whitespeed's new hobby would cause. Swifthide used almost all his time either with Sideswipe or whining permission to go outside from the higher ups. The little mech was obviously designed to move and the cramped halls of the base didn't quite fit with that design. For trios luck Optimus Prime and Jetfire summoned them one day to the Launching dock to choose their long waited alt. modes. All the way Swifthide didn't talk about anything else than getting out, Whitespeed tried to tell Stormstrike about the planet while the dark pilot attempted to off his audio receptors from all the talking, focusing on staring the very interesting gray walls as they walked.

Once the mechs arrived, Jetfire was again all over his former student, getting very rude shouts and kicks to his feet from Stormstrike. When the navy blue pilot heard Swifthide's silent snickering, he glared the small bot warningly. "Don't make me hurt you" he growled while pushing Jetfire farther. A little sigh escaped from Whitespeed's mouth as he watched the scene from the background. The commander of Autobots had all this time standed still and observed the situation. Glance at the direction of the SIC got Jetfire to let go of his new hugging toy, who backed off for safety to the nearest wall.

"Now that I have gotten all of your attention, I am going to tell why these alt. modes are so important when you move outside the base. The function of these modes is not to make you go faster, but rather hide you from the eyes of humans while you are on this planet. It is strickly forbidden to change if there are any humans close by. Avoid this by any means necessery."

The newcomers nodded except grumpy Stormstrike who snorted rather annoyed for the entire thing.

"What's the point on going outside at all if you can't do it as yourself? Why should we hide from humans anyway who are so considerably weaker than us?" The young pilot's words silenced the whole room for a long time and Optimus didn't see any reason to answer them, not yet. Ignoring the frowny youngling Optimus continued. "We still haven't told you about all the rules and regulations between humans and their countries. If you violate these rules they can be interpret as insulting and hostile but I believe and hope that you won't stray so far from the Headquarters on your first day outside."

Whitespeed and Swifthide nodded but Stormstrike only snorted on the background. After this short prewiew Optimus and Jetfire created many small holograms of different kind of Earth vehicles from cars to motorcycles and planes. Trio was supposed to choose their new alt. modes from those choises and Swifthide was, as expected, fastest of them. The small bot scanned Kawasaki Ninja ZX-6R that was like just created for the fast scout who started to test his brand new brakes while driving around bigger Autobots. He had always loved the desings of vehicles back on Cybertron but the types that humans came up with had that certain style. Stormstrike traveled around the holograms trying to find any kind of faults so that he could eliminate most of them. Focusing mostly at the beautiful fighters, the navy blue pilot finally found what he was looking for and admired the fighters slim but tough looking frame. Instantly mech had transformed and was hovering lazily in the air as X-35C fighter. Whitespeed was forced along with Optimus and Jetfire to bend so that they wouldn't hit their heads into Stormstrikes frame. Finally Whitespeed also found something that pleased his optics and chose a model of Toyota-FT-HS-Hybrid that mostly reminded his old model back on Cybertron. As everything was set and done, Jetfire started to rout the trio out while Optimus shouted after them advices and rules that probably went to deaf audio receptors.

The leader of the Autobots had specifically chosen night time for leting the newcomers outside. He had counted on it so that the trio wouldn't bump in to any humans and would stay hidden if something happened.

Only the roaring of engines disturped the mostly silent night as the trio headed each in their own directions. Swifthide was first to notice that soft sand didn't quite fit with his need to go as fast as possible. It seemed like he wasn't moving at all, even though the bot's engine told him it was doing all it could. Truly a pain in the aft but after a lots of cursing and yelling in the sand, the small mech finally made his way on the tarmac which felt like a silk under his tires.

"Here I come paradise!" The roads weren't exactly as Swifthide had imagined them to be, but didn't let that bother him when he started accelerating, enjoying the straight road and freedom. How long had it been since he was able to drive peacefully without a fear of getting a hit from rocket launcher on his back?

Young Autobots thoughts came back to present when he saw a pair of bright lights coming towards him. If he remembered right, humans used vehicles getting from point A to point B. Strange creatures, why don't they use their legs even though they have ones. The closer the car came the more Swifthide wanted to see a real living human. The small motorcycle drove against the much larger car, went past it, made a quick u-turn and started to drive alongside the car. Behind the wheel really sat a human who closely stared the road, not noticing his little companion until the motorcycle roared his engine.

"What? Gyaaaah!" the human screamed when he saw that no-one was driving the bike. Terrified the man turned the wheel strongly and the car fell off the road. Once the car had stopped, the man stepped out searching the ghostly motorcycle that frightened by the humans scream had driven away as quickly as possible.

As soon as the doors of the base had opened Stormstrike run away to the sky. Cold air, endless space and loneliness fitted more than well for the indigo pilot who had missed them during all that crazyness. Orders here and rules there, and nobody cared what he wanted. He had come to this planet to fulfill a mission, of course he understood that, and under the command of Optimus Prime of all. But not even the leader of Autobots could ease the need of freedom that was blazing inside Stromstrike. The mech wanted it, needed it and would start do things his way if someone would come between him and freedom. Back on Cybertron there was no-one who would have the right to tell him what to do, but here, here Stormstrike was forced to pay attention to other crew members and work as a one big team. He didn't like it, at all.

Forgeting himself in his thoughts, Stormstrike had flown farther than he had intended and now he was helplessly lost. There weren't any recognizable landmarks and everything looked just the same for the mech who was starting to get pissed off. Suddenly there was a tower, marked with bright red lights in front of him, forcing Stormstrike to evade it barely. Where in the pit he was? Landing a little lower to get at least a hint of his surroundings, the indigo pilot got a message to his from a source he didn't recognize and spoken with language he didn't understand. Ignoring the strange talk, Autobot continued his flight until he saw two men's flying machines behind him. Once again the radio started to speak and this time the talking didn't sound friendly. Leting the humans be and do whatever they wanted, that was where Stormstrike made a mistake. Before he got the picture of the situation, humans started to shoot at him.

"You fraging fleshlings! I'm gonna blow you from the sky" mech blustered althought he couldn't do it. No attacking against humans, that was the leaders order. Resenful snort escaped from Stormstrikes mouth as he accelerated for more speed trying to hide inside the clouds. It worked awhile until humans made him to fly closer to the ground that was allowed. The game of cat and mouse continued for a while till humans had to give up for the loss of fuel. Sure of victory and proud of himself the mech dared to transform from his on the nearest field, but was blind of the trap a head of him. Cables snaped, electric sparkles flew and posts fell over the more Stormstrike got stuck in power lines during his angry efforts to free himself. In no time he was lying on the ground curled up and cursing silently when he started to contact Jetfire.

Whitespeed was driving calmly here and there only stoping to inspect everything from rocks to tiny weed. He simply couldn't comprehend how a planet, that was so small could include countless different kinds on lifeforms that had so little to do with each others but couldn't live without others. All of it was simply beyond belief. The gratest wonder happened when the mech found himself in front of a thick forest. It looked so dark and endless when his headlights illuminated only part of the tangle that the trees made and the sniper could only stare it.

It demanded many attempts before Whitespeed understood his alt. mode was simply too big for him to get carefully in to the forest. After a quick look out the Autobot was soon bulldozing his way deeper in to the bush in his robot mode. What Optimus didn't see he wouldn't know and get mad, right? If only he could take the whole forest with him back to base for further studies, and that rock, and that strange green thing...

Suddenly all the trees ended and before the Autobot's optics opened up a small lake that shined peacefully under the moonlight. Whitespeed had never seen or touched water. He understood how it was made of and how important it was for this planet but reading and looking at pictures could never compare when you had the opportunity to touch. Carefully the mech remained standing at the edge of the lake, looking the strange substance with interest. He started from one finger moving on to entire hand, until bot's arm was under the water as he tried to feel and catch something slimy.

"Peculiar liquid substance that changes color" Whitespeed explained to himself while trying to see deeper in to the water using headlights. Unfortunately the edge didn't hold the massive weight of a giant robot and crumbled, sending one very frightened bot straight in to that liquid substance. For Whitespeeds luck the lake wasn't deep but the sniper created a new meaning to camouflage as he was covered with mud, alga and waterplants. Perhaps Prime and Red Alert wouldn't notice he had an accident?


End file.
